Bad Day Turned Better
by cvprincess2388
Summary: Aomine has a stressful day at work and Kise helps him de-stress. Rated M for lemon, PWP


**DISCLAIMAR: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

Aomine was just about done with this bullshit day. Working as a police officer was definitely wearing him down, and he was use to the stress, but today absolutely sucked. They finally caught the man that they've been searching for, for _months_, and the shit head is let off with just a slap on the wrist! Like, what the genuine fuck is wrong with people? And not only that, but his partner Murasakibara, was a lazy, inconsiderate dick who's incompetent at doing anything remotely useful but sit on his ass and eat all damn day! Aomine was just ready to walk out of the office and go home but then his evil tyrant of a boss, Akashi, _had _to force me into a long ass meeting full of sweaty, balding fat men that whined like a bitch the whole time. Towards the end of his shift, he allowed himself a sigh of relief, _'Finally~ I can leave soon, I wonder wh-'_

"Aomine-Kun, you have a visitor." Kuroko spoke calmly, startling Aomine, who didn't know he was there.

_'Ahh, I spoke too soon.'_

"He's in the office, he said it's a urgent." Kuroko added, when he saw me make no movement to stand up. Aomine huffed before pulling himself up with a tired groan and cracking his back.

Aomine started his lazy jaunt towards the back of the bullpen where the private office was located. Aomine opened the door to be greeted by a smirking Kise.

In a slutty police officer outfit.

Kise in a dress,

A short _short _dress.

He mind short-circuited.

"Kise….What are you doing? Aomine grunted out, taking in the sight of Kise. The blonde had on a sexy _girls _version of a police officer uniform, his pale legs were adorned with navy blue thigh high socks and he topped it off with black 5-inch high heels.

"You like _Daiki_?" Kise teased, innocently flipping up the front of his skirt quickly to give Aomine a peak at the black lace panties that covered Kise's straining erection. Fucking. _Panties._

_"God_, Kise, do you know what you're doing to me?" Aomine groaned, loosening his tie a little, _damn it's hot in here._

"I think I do." Kise smirked, coming forward to lay a hand on Aomine's erection tenting up the front of his slacks.

"What are you doing here? I don't get off of work till another half an hour." Aomine asked, genuinely confused, he wasn't the _brightest _bulb in the box, but he considered myself knowledgeable about Kise and sex. This isn't how Kise would normally act, but he would be lying to say it wasn't fucking sexy.

"Obviously _Officer Aomine, _I've been a _bad bad_ boy." Kise whispered seductively, still groping Aomine's erection.

"Don't you want me?" Kise rasped, an octave lower, just begging to be fucked.

"You definitely been bad Blondie," Aomine smacked Kise's ass playfully once, twice, before cupping the perky mounds in his large and calloused hands.

"Get up on the desk, you're going to learn not to mess with the law." Aomine stated huskily. Kise quickly scrambled onto the desk, kicking off his heels as he went. Aomine came to stand in front of the desk and left Kise wrap his covered legs around his waist. Aomine slid his hands up and down the smooth stockings, before giving them a quick yank down to molest Kise's bare, soft legs. His legs were just so pale and unmarked, it made him want to leave bites everywhere so that he wouldn't be able to fuckin cover it up tomorrow, he'll be photographed with _my _marks so the whole damn world can see that Kise is _mine. _

"Hands behind your back _Ryouta,_ you're under arrest." Aomine gruffly growled, pulling off the handcuffs from his handcuff case, before going behind the desk to cuff Kise's milky wrist together tightly.

_Damn I wish it makes a mark_

Aomine then grabbed the back of Kise's head and forced him forward in a hot, slick kiss, totally different from the morning kiss they had earlier.

"Mm officer~ you're so naughty, whatcha going to do to me?" Kise mumbled against the others chapped lips.

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Aomine broke away from the kiss, a strand of saliva breaking on to Kise's chin, and started sucking hard on Kise's slender neck.

"Ah uh, off-officer _harder_." Kise demanded softly, his breath stuttering briefly.

The tanned man bit down on the creamy column of skin, hard enough to break the skin and make Kise's hips jerk against his own neglected cock. Aomine lapped up the little blood that leaked like it was sweet blood, and then sucked to leave a large and angry looking love bite in it's place.

"Ngh, _officer_, enough teasing! I want you!" Kise moaned, while thrusting his hips forward to try and get a bit of friction on his leaking cock.

"This is punishment, you have no right to demand things, I could fuck you hard and leave you here to take care of it on your own. Or," Aomine paused to suck roughly once on Kise's rosy nipples. "I can make you come so many times that you'll cum _dry, _either way, you won't be able to move when I'm done with you."

Kise practically _keened _at the dirty things Aomine whispered in that deep tenor. Aomine unbuckled his belt slowly and took it off with a slick sound, dropping it on the floor. He then stepped out of his slacks and boxers, revealing his large erection. Kise's mouth started to salivate at the sight. Aomine lifted up the front of Kise's skirt to find the black panties absolutely _soake_d. Aomine fingered the bright red tip that was poking out of the top of the underwear and scooped up some precum with one finger.

"Look at how messy you are! Just begging to be fucked relentlessly huh?" Aomine teased with a sadist chuckle as he shoved the wet finger into Kise's mouth. Kise whined around the finger in his mouth and the taste of his own salty precum, but sucked anyway, swirling his tongue around, making Aomine crazy. Aomine abruptly took his finger out of the wet cavern and pulled the panties aside to see Kise's twitched red hole. Aomine moved his head down to lick on thick stripe from Kise's hole to the tip of his cock.

"UG NGA, DAI-DAIKI PLEASE!" Kise wailed in frustration, he's _so _close, so worked up. Aomine smirked before shoving the wet finger inside Kise, not letting him adjust before starting to finger him brutally.

"You're looser than normal...Did you prepare yourself for me baby?" Aomine added a second finger. "Did you think about my big cock stuffing you full when you did?" Aomine curled his fingers and found Kise's prostate, making Kise spasm and shout. Aomine stopped moving his fingers and Kise whined in protest.

"Answer me boy, tell me how much you love this thick cock. Such a little slut aren't you? Makin' such a mess, better not spread these legs for anyone else. You're all _mine, right?_"

Kise practically screamed. "UH AH, YES AOMINE, ALL YOURS!"

Satisfied by the declaration, Aomine started fingering Kise again until he was reduced to a incoherent mess.

"Mm you ready for me baby? Gonna fuck that hole loose and fill you up with my cum, maybe I'll plug you up and make you sleep with my hot seed inside you." Aomine grunted, jerking himself off to the beautiful sight in front of him. Kise was laid back on the desk, spread out like a delicious feast, his face flushed red, blonde hair sticking to his forehead and curling at his temple, angry red erection bobbing, with his skirt pulled up to his heaving stomach. Kise looked so fucking beautiful. Aomine gripped the base of his cock and guided it to Kise's entrance. Aomine gave one hard thrust and sheathed himself all the way until his heavy balls slapped against Kise's ass.

"Uh! Aomine so f-full, ah _fuck_." Kise whined, loving the sensation of Aomine's large balls giving him a mini spanking.

"You like that baby? You looked so sexy in that outfit, I couldn't stop myself." Aomine confessed, staring down into Kise's murky hazel eyes and bent down to give him a loving kiss that was completely different than the brutal pace Aomine's hips were setting. Kise moaned into the kiss and started desperately sucking Aomine's tongue when the thick cock hit his prostate head-on.

"Da-daiki, I'm close!" Panted Kise desperately, hands shaking to jerk off, but the handcuffs restricted the movement. Aomine, sensing his own awaiting climax, started thrusting furiously fast. Aomine gave one particular hard thrust directly hitting Kise's prostate, making the blonde tense and let out a long moan as he came untouched. The forceful contractions from Kise's orgasm made Aomine spill inside his lover, hot and thick, with a deep resonating groan.

"Mm Aomine, let me go~ I'm tired!" Complained the model, covered in sweat, love bites and his own spunk drying on his still heaving stomach.

Kise tried to sit up, but Aomine pushed him back down flat against the desk.

"I'm not done with you yet." Aomine whispered gruffly before swooping down for another kiss.

Kise called in sick the next day.

_**THE END!**_

_**yay!**_

-Shay


End file.
